


Extrication

by KnockoutsApprentice



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, Truth Serum, captured by the enemy, use of torture and information extraction methods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockoutsApprentice/pseuds/KnockoutsApprentice
Summary: Alex and KC go undercover to steal some information pertaining to a new weapon being built by the enemy. Alex hits a snag and ends up captured.





	Extrication

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a back story in the making for alex and her legion class titan, KC-0223. Hope you enjoy.

"KC. wait out here in cover while i go in and get the intel." Alex ordered once she was sure he was in a safe spot.

"Acknowledged. Switching to guard mode. Stay safe Alex." KC-0223 Replied, watching as she disappeared into the brush. 

Once inside the IMC establishment and camouflaged as an IMC pilot, she made her way through the facility, scanning anything that looked important. It wasn't until the data core room that she had erred. She set off an internal systems alarm from one of the secure computers when she had hacked it. What she found had her copying it in urgency. New plans for a Forge cannon? They had the information to construct a man made version of the very thing Cooper and BT-7274 had almost died to! Once copied over to her titan via her uplink (Mainly because she wanted the information sent off immediately) she turned to leave, slinking out of the room and walking down the hall just in time to see three IMC soldiers and two Stalkers come thundering down the hall past her and into the data core. She had tripped the alarm...

Taking a right turn, she heard the speakers overhead cut on abruptly.

"All units, maintain alert status 3. Information from the data core has been stolen. Suspect is a Militia Pilot. Capture only."

She couldn't help but laugh silently at the last part. As if they were going to capture her. 

She turned down a hall, engaging her cloak just in time to practically bump into a group of IMC pilots. If only she was intangible while cloaked.

She batted the arm aside with her shoulder, the group of four stopping and waiting as her cloak fizzled out. Outgunned four to one, she drew her side arm, an auto pistol.

The first one to move got shot in the head, dropping like a bag of rocks. Before they could fire, she was cloaked again, running to the end of the hall. That was until a jolt of energy hit her, knocking out her cloak and jump pack. She stumbled, taking a knee as everything caught up with her. What in the world was that?!

Thundering footsteps followed her down the hall as she ran at half the speed she had before. Another corner turned and she could see the exit. She ran as hard as she could, only to stop dead as something jumped on her, taking her to the floor. Throwing it off was hard but once she was back on her feet, she realized that it was a stalker. She unloaded her magazine into it, backing up towards the exit. Once she was out in the courtyard, she sprinted for the gates, trying her cloak. Still nothing.

Taking a shortcut to dodge the hail of bullets now chasing her met her with a lot of pain. She had been instantly grabbed by a Titan, Ronin type chassis. She grunted as it squeezed her, her sidearm dropping from her hand, clattering to the ground. She tried fighting it, hoping to free herself but to no avail. With a laugh from the pilot who had approached from below, she was walked back into the open. 

"Titan, shock and drop."

She screamed as electricity coursed through her, weakening her as if she had been tazed. Once he had dropped her, they had handcuffed her. She stayed relaxed, making them do the work of taking her into custody. 

Two stalkers hefted her by the shoulders, dragging her along and back into the facility.

"-lex... C-n you hear me?" she heard through her radio. It was KC!

"im here KC", she replied, her helmet muting her voice and keeping her silent. 

"Are you alright? Your vitals are elevated."

"No... KC, i need you to go to the camp and get in contact with my mentor. I am going to require extraction and Im not risking you for that."

KC paused a moment. "You have been taken prisoner."

"Mhmm. Take the info i gave you and go. Ill be ok. They wont kill me. Maybe rough me up a bit, but i'll be ok." 

Another moment of silence from him. 

"I will return. Do not give them anything. Stay strong Alex."

_____

"Wake up." There was a smack against her left cheek.

Eyes flickering open, she realized she was restrained to an old style type stretcher, metal bands securing her torso, waist, and legs.

"Still trying to get information?" she chuckled weakly, her ribs sore from the previous session in which they had roughed her up a lot in an attempt to get her to spill. "I'm not going to give it to you..."

"Oh, you will, trust me." She turned her head to the voice, a man dressed in medical gear, his face partially obscured by a cowl.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes.

"Your doctor and if you so choose, your executioner." He chuckled, busying himself with something just out of her view. 

"If you think that intimidates me, you're sorely mistaken..." She frowned, staring back up at the ceiling.

A chuckle from the man made her shiver. Turning back to her, he had all the necessary tools and components he needed on a tray, the most worrying to her being the IV bag and selected medications. They were not afraid to experiment if it meant getting their information.

Now she was testing her restraints, struggling in them, trying to loosen the steel holding her down.

"Stay away from me. I refuse to be your experiment."

He chuckled, setting down the tray. A strong hand gripped her chin. "You're in no position to protest." He let it go roughly, grinning madly as he turned his back on her again. this time, he turned to her with the IV catheter in hand, tourniquet in the other. "If you refuse to hold still i'll have to sedate you." He grinned, taking her arm and pinning it to the cot beneath her. once the tourniquet was on, he found a vein to his liking, pushing the needle into her skin, piercing the vein. 

The sharp was removed, leaving the catheter behind. "Wasn't so bad was it?"

She spat at him.

He growled, grabbing at her chin again. "I was going to offer an easier way to do this but you just forfeited any chance of doing it willingly."

He turned back to the tray, grabbing the fluid bag and hanging it high, allowing it to drip at a fast rate. He brandished a syringe filled with an amber tinted fluid. "Do you know what this is? Its your undoing. So far, no one has ever beaten my truth drug. No one. Even if it takes rigging you to a drip of this stuff, Im going to get all the information inside that pretty head of yours. And you're going to tell me all of it." He growled.

Her eyes widened and she struggled even more, trying desperately to free herself.

With a sigh, he turned and picked up another syringe, emptying it straight into her IV line. 

"must you be so dramatic? I feel like i'm in a movie..." he rolled his eyes, watching as her struggles slackened and her head lolled to the side. "See, this is what you get when you don't listen. Now sit still and take your injections like a real pilot." He grinned.

Now quite helpless, she watched as he prepared the first dose of the truth drug, pausing the drip and twisting the syringe into the heplock, shooting it into her veins. 

"You should already feel it. It works surprisingly fast. Blurry vision? Hearing things?" He laughed, switching her IV back to wide open. 

Her vision had darkened around the edges and it was as if she were seeing everything in triple exposure. every time he moved, five copies followed. There were echoes that weren't there before, tones of his voice she had not heard until now. She was weakly pulling at her restraints now, sluggish and uncoordinated. it hurt, she realized, pausing as his hand grabbed at her chin again.

"Have you reconsidered imparting information to me?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." she replied through clenched teeth.

"Then i guess it will only end badly for you." He frowned, flashing another vial of the amber toxin at her. "Plenty more to spare."

She could feel her resolve draining, her grip loosening.

NO! she couldn't! She promised KC she wouldn't tell them.

"Do what you must, but i'll never talk..."

_____

The sound of gunfire was ultimately what awoke her. Gunfire in the hall? She must still be hallucinating...

An explosion shook the door frame to her room, blowing it off its hinges. A blurry figure from the hall rolled in, shooting the doctor about to administer yet another round of the poison to her veins.

"Alex?!" came a familiar voice. it was her preceptor! 

"Pilot?" she asked, vision still blurry as the figure ran over and ripped the metal restraints off of her.

"You're not real... none of this is real..." she mumbled as she was slung up and off the cot and an arm thrown over her fellow pilots shoulder. Grabbing her helmet off of the bench and attaching it to Alex's waist, they hobbled out of the medical suite and down the hall. 

Alex stumbled, barely able to keep her footing. She stumbled like a drunk, way too far gone with an impending hangover they would not soon forget. Everything she saw came in threes, the environment was so loud without her helmet on.

"Just a little further. KC is waiting outside."

Sure enough, when they finally breached the entrance, she was immediately scooped up by her titan. 

"Alex..." It didn't take a rocket scientist to acknowledge the worry the titan was feeling. He tucked her into his cockpit before grabbing the other pilot and breaking into a run. They didn't need any more trouble considering the shape Alex was in.

It took about 20 minutes of running through dense jungle before KC slowed. They were just beyond the edge of a clearing that would be their pickup point. At the moment, it was free of hostiles.

The pilot on his exterior tapped him a few times to get his attention.

"Open your cockpit. I need to check on Alex."

"I am afraid i cant do that at the moment. it could jeopardize her safety. Her vital signs are elevated, but given the situation, it is within acceptible limits."

"KC..."

"I said no, Pilot Sol."

Sol hopped down and gave him a smack across the hatch. His optical unit glared at her.

"Need i remind you about protocol 3? Now open your hatch!"

He made what sounded like a huff before the hatch opened. a hand was offered for better access.

Alex was still unconscious from earlier,sagging in her harness. The drug's sedative like effects were catching up to her, keeping her under. Sol silently worried about how much of the drug had been given to her, but the stoic exterior would never reflect that. Not in front of another titan. 

The whirring sound of an engine had her pulling out of the cockpit and hopping down, gun at the ready.

KC's hatch shut with a hiss and he too readied his predator cannon.

"Somebody needed a lift?" Came a voice over the comms.

It was their ride...

_____

Alex woke with a start, jolting up to a sitting position. She was alone for the moment, though the room she was in was different. Her restraints were gone and she had a plethora of wires and lines attached to her. Her jump kit had been confiscated from what she could see and her torso was only covered in her undershirt, a tank top in olive drab. 

Voices in the other room had her on edge. several voices, both male and female, floated from beneath the door. She had to get out of there while she had the chance. 

She gave the wires a tug, pulling them free of the electrode pads on her skin and discarded them on the floor. Next was the IV, she pulled it free from her vein, not caring that it bled.

She slid off the cot, padding over to the door. It was unlocked. They must have not anticipated her waking up. She opened it a crack and examined the scene before her. The medical staffing at the moment was two males and two females. Good. One of them turned towards her door after a moment, starting towards it. If they saw her awake she would be a goner.

Upon entering her room the medic paused. She wasn't there? he had just enough time to turn around to the door before a hand firmly struck the nerve cluster at his neck, incapacitating him. She threw him on the cot and went back to the door. Everyone had gone back to their posts.

She trecked from the room, rushing to the corridor. From there she was able to make it down the hall to the junction before shouts were heard. They knew she was awake now.

Heads poked out into the hall from dorm rooms as an alarm went off. It made her head hurt.

She hung a right, bumping into someone. A Rifleman. He was in a sleeper hold before he even knew what had happened. She was sprinting now, blood still oozing from her arm. She put her palm over it, holding her arm close in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

She paused at another junction. This was the route to the hangar. Just where she needed to go. 

"Pilot! Stop right there!" Came a voice from behind her. She didn't care too much for the order, sprinting down the hallway to the hangar instead. Once she was inside, she locked the doors. Hands hammered on the other side, ordering her to "Open the damn door!".

She backpedaled slowly, stumbling on a cable and falling right into the outstretched hand of a titan; her titan.

Her headache hammered at the base of her skull and she struggled in his grasp until a voice in her head told her to stop. KC's voice.

"Pilot, do not be afraid. No one will hurt you. You are home."


End file.
